Purrmission
by marixchat
Summary: A new kid arrives at François-Dupont and everyone is mesmerized by him. He somewhat looks familiar to Marinette,but why does Adrien disagree? Aka the one in which Marinette thinks the new kid is Chat Noir and Adrien cannot control his raging jealousy. One-Shot.


**I've been wanting to develop this idea for a quite while. I saw a Tumblr post saying "Imagine if Marinette met someone who reminded her of Chat and actually believed that he was her partner" and so boom. This happened. It's shorter than my usual fics tbh. Enjoy :D**

Renèe Gauthier was the new kid at François-Dupont. Tall,blonde hair that swept perfectly over his forehead,typical boy-next-door smile,magnetic emerald eyes. He wore very elegant clothing,maybe a little too elegant,for the environment he was in. It was difficult not to notice him,with his tie and his fancy jacket and a dashing smile. Apparently he had used to attend another school in Paris,but he had asked his parents if he could have changed. And so he had transferred there,happy to make new friends and new experiences.

His charm wasn't indifferent to many girls and boys,and Chloe had already made out Renèe as her next target. The two were walking arm in arm along the school hall,followed by Sabrina,who was holding all of the blonde's textbooks.

"Looks like you have some competition." Nino chuckled,putting an hand on Adrien's shoulder. The two were looking at the couple from not that far. There was the break and they didn't know much about the new guy yet,except that his father was an head physician in one of the most important hospitals in Paris and he expected a lot from him. Adrien could relate,since he was stuck in a similar situation. They had exchanged a few words and introduced themselves quickly,before he had been dragged away by Chloe.

"You know...I actually don't mind at all." Adrien replied.

And it was true. He was actually grateful not to have Chloe attached to his hip for once,and judging by how Renèe was handling the situation,he was doing so much better than him. Adrien was confident they would have gotten along perfectly.

Until...

... _he saw Renèe courting Marinette_.

He had already noticed in class how he had looked at her. He had caught her sketching a dress on her book and he had seemed interested in it. Adrien had shrugged it off,thinking he was just trying to make friends quickly. And besides,it's not like he actually had a claim on the girl or something anyways.

He saw Renèe freeing himself from Chloe's hands and heading towards her. Chloe snorted,grabbing Sabrina by an arm and walking away,venting at her ginger friend.

Renèe was a gentleman,Marinette couldn't deny that. He had such courteous manners towards everybody. He had something...so refined in himself.

And so,when he had bowed down to press a kiss on her hand,the girl couldn't help but think about another green-eyed,tall,blonde guy who liked to gallivant. And the way he referred to her immediately after,didn't help either.

"Oh, _princess_! Have I already told you that your hair shines like a precious stone? Oh your face and your heaven blue eyes...tell me...do you perhaps need a knight?" He said,emphasis in his voice. Now the parallels with her black-leather partner were getting even heavier.

Was he... _him_? What if his sudden appearance was because he had found out her identity? But _how_? What had given her away? And how did he even know her?

But he had called her princess! Marinette was definitely feeling faint. "Oh my... _knight_? Well I..." she chuckled nervously.

"Sorry knight,but our Marinette has already a prince? Don't ya?" interjected Alya.

' _Thank God_.' Marinette thought. Alya was there to save the day.

"Let's have a duel then!" he said eagerly. She giggled. _God he really acts like Chat Noir_.

"I'm sure your...prince wouldn't mind if I ask you out for a walk in the park?"

Marinette hesitated. If this kid was really Chat Noir and had,supposedly,discovered her identity,his intentions were probably to tease her and get her to confess she was Ladybug. On the other hand,she couldn't help but find cute that he had transferred just to find her. It showed that he really cared. Maybe she could have accepted and put him to test. Maybe it would have been interesting to see.

Adrien was cringing.

 _Princess? Really? Who does that guy think he is?_ Nope,nope. He couldn't have accepted this. Marinette was _his_ princess. Not technically,but he had still given that nickname to her first.

 _Calm down,Adrien_. He thought. _You have no right to feel upset. He's just trying to make friends_. _He's just trying to_... _WHAT THE HECK HE WANTS TO STEAL MY PRINCESS_?

"Well geez thanks brain." Adrien muttered to himself.

"You okay bro?" Nino asked,visibly concerned. He couldn't see how his face looked on the outside,but it was probably some sort of contorted mess in that precise moment.

"Yes! I was just um...noticing how _friendly_ Renèe is. That's all."

Nino frowned. "Well,he's new. Of course he would want to make friends as quickly as possible. Remember when you first came here?"

"As if it was yesterday."

"Well,Renèe is just like Adrien on that first day of public school. Trying to become acquainted with his new classmates. _That's it_." Nino patted his shoulder and walked away,leaving Adrien alone with his thoughts. Something told him Nino knew what was going through his head.

* * *

He had not meant for it to happen. He really hadn't. But there he was,suited up,looking for a tree to hide on while Marinette and Renèe,his new confirmed enemy™,were walking together in the park,looking for a bench to sit on.

He just wanted to know more about the guy intentions towards Marinette,that was all. Nothing more. Yep. Absolutely...nothing...more. Luckily,he had found a pretty good spot. The tree he climbed was full of leaves and he was almost completely unseen.

Marinette was slightly nervous. She wasn't completely sure Renèe was his chaton. But he had the looks,and the manners. She had talked about the matter to Tikki,and the kwami had reassured her,telling her to be herself as usual,no matter what would have happened. And so she did.

She invited Renèe to sit next to her on a bench and spoke first.

"Is there any particular reason you've asked me out?" Marinette dared. She had been daring her whole life after all.

"It's not a date to me...unless you want it to be,of course. But I mean,we've just met." Renèe chuckled.

 _Just met_. Did he mean as civilians? Well it wasn't entirely true. Chat had met her as Marinette a couple of times. Maybe he was being vague on purpose.

"Well...I guess you're right. Unless...we've met before?"

Renèe gave her an half smirk which made her think even more that the guy in front of her was actually Chat Noir. God it was so painfully obvious! "Smooth,aren't you?"

Marinette giggled. "Sometimes."

A weird silence fell between the two. That was odd for Marinette. Chat Noir was a very talktative person,she didn't expect him to be so quiet. She kept looking at her own hands in her lap,waiting for him to shoot back.

"You know the reason I changed school?"

Marinette lit up. _Here we go_. "Yes?"

"Everyone in my old class used to make fun of me for the way I dress. They said it was pretentious. That I was trying too hard. But this...this is just the way I am,you know? I don't want to impress anybody. I just want to fully express myself. So I asked for...a new start. And I got it. It's like bad luck for once decided not to turn against me."

"I understand. Bad luck sucks uh?" she winked. Renèe raised an eyebrow at her and Marinette immediately regretted doing that.

"I guess? But there's good luck also. I can feel it next you!" he emphatized.

"Of couse mon...I mean... _Why_?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Is it?"

"Of course! Yo-"

"Okay. I know you know who I am. And I know who you are. I got it. No need to beat around the bushes."

"Wha-"

"I mean,it's so clear! Your sudden arrival,you courting me,calling me " _princess_ "! You could have at least been less obvious." Marinette giggled,elbowing him lightly in the chest.

"I don't-"

"Oh come on. You can admit it. I'm your best friend right?"

"You are? But-"

"Yes! Of course! You know...I'm very glad we met. I mean..like this you know? As ourselves."

"Woah! That's so...nice of you? Thanks Marinette. I gotta say,you're really pretty and I wouldn't mind going out with you more." he blushed,scratching the back of his neck.

Marinette was so overwhelmed. He acted like his partner so much! She had no doubt anymore. She was ready to face the topic,but he was probably still processing the fact they had just found each other. Marinette was sure this could have been the start of a beautiful friendship. She didn't want her secret to be out but she would have learned from that day. Learned that maybe she wasn't always so slick with her transformations.

For Chat that was the last straw. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something. He couldn't let the new kid steal Marinette's heart away. Plagg had specifically told him not to interfere but it was too late to stop him now as he was already about to jump in front of them.

"Well hello, _PRINCESS._ " Chat yelled,clearly referring to Marinette but gazing (more like glaring) towards Renèe.

Marinette froze. She would have gladly buried herself in that moment. So to do the maths,Renèe wasn't Chat Noir,the real Chat Noir was right in front of them and he didn't look pleased. Had he heard their whole conversation? But even if so,he couldn't have known she thought her brand new classmate was the supehero?

"C-Chat Noir? What are you-"

"Oh nothing! I knew you were here so I decided to drop by and say hi! Did I interrupt something?"

"Marinette...you know Chat Noir?"

"Well,I-"

"Yep! We're pratically besties!" Chat Noir said,wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Marinette gasped at his sudden action. "Actually...I guess you could say I'm his knight and she's my princess. It's kind of _our thing_."

" _Oh._ I didn't know-"

"No,Renèe! We aren't..."

"No,no Marinette it's okay. I wouldn't mess with a superhero. I've seen movies trust me. I hope we can still be friends though."

"Of course we can! Renèe,Chat and I aren't dating. I don't know what has gotten into him today." Marinette said,glaring at Chat and freeing herself from his arm.

"Alright...but em...I guess I'll leave you two alone? I'll see you tomorrow. Bye?"

"Goodbye." Marinette smiled warmly at him and watched him run away. _Literally_.

"What the heck was that Chat Noir?"

"I-Well let me explain..."

"I think you're taking the "knight" role a bit too seriously? I was just talking with my new schoolmate who-" _I believed that was you and I am a freaking idiot_.

"I-was just checking on you alright? Sorry...?"

"You need to chill chaton,I barely even know him!"

"Okay,maybe I was a _liiiittle_ overprotective...but hey at least I've proved my loyalty to you,haven't I?" he grinned.

"Chat?"

"Yes?"

"Were you...jealous?"

Adrien thanked the black mask covering half of his face,otherwise Marinette would have seen how much his cheeks were reddening because of her statement.

He snorted. "Pffft princess,I was just...checking on you. That's all."

Marinette chuckled,still thinking back how she was basically about to reveal her identity to a complete stranger. "Alright,alright. Since you're here...wanna go get something? I don't have homework for tomorrow."

 _Oh,he knew_. But he couldn't tell her that obviously.

"So...Am I still your number one?"

"Mmm...not sure about that? Are you okay with being _number two_?"

"Who's the first?"

"That's some very private information,dear kitty."

"Alright. I won't go any further. For now."

Few moments of silence followed. "Is it...Re-that kid?"

"No." she giggled.

Chat sighed in relief. He had made a fool out of himself in front of Marinette and she would have probably teased him non-stop about it. Oh if his lady had known,she would have pestered him for ever. What he didn't know,was that Marinette had done the exact same by believing the first green-eyed blonde guy who walked by was her partner. Following that logic anyone could have been Chat Noir! Heck,Adrien could have been Chat Noir! She laughed at her silly thought. Nah,Adrien would have never been so petty and impulsive. He was too cool and collected for that. Right?

Sudden realization hit Marinette.

"Wait a second. How did you even know that I was supposed to meet up with him here?". Chat almost choked on his spit.

 _Whoops._


End file.
